


The Letter That Saved Me Unwillingly.

by 1Macosta_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Child Abuse, Diapers, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infantilism, M/M, Mpreg, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Other, Potions, Rebirth, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Macosta_1/pseuds/1Macosta_1
Summary: By: mcosta4581What happens when Harry writes to the dark lord willingly? What happens when an intrigued Voldemort decides to jump into his life and gives him an option he never even considered thinking of before that moment? What happens when others become involved? What will Harry do? Features de-ageing, light side bashing, Weasley bashing (except twins and Bill and Charlie and maybe Percy).





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to be known as the BWL because of the fact:

One, I detest being in the fame and spotlight.

Second, I hate being an orphan and living with my hating relatives.

Three, my last reason is I didn't want to fight in this war.

But then again, when has my needs or wants ever come true.

The answer being never, nothing I wished for ever came true in this magical world that seems to depend on a boy who didn't even know that magic was real, better yet had a hidden world that was in plain sight.

Literally.

Picking up Dudley's old barely used school notebook, the sharp tipped pencil and blue ink pen I opened to a blank page and started to write the letter I've wanted to write since Voldemort returned and because I wanted out. Plain and simple.

_**Dear Voldemort aka Tom Riddle,** _

_**I know that you are plotting ways to find and kill me. I wanted to tell you that if you want to know where I am just responded back to this letter and just to make sure you can trust this letter here is an oath.** _

_**I, Harrison James Potter, at this moment swear that this letter is authentic. I swear in my magic so mote I swear so mote it be.** _

_**The reason is straightforward: I never wanted to be in this war or the fame that came with it either. I hate how I'm treated in both the muggle and magical world.** _

_**Hated in one and a liar in the other. So please kill me, I ask you because in this life I have nothing or one to live for and no hope to win against you either.** _

_**I know about your Horcruxes and also wanted to inform you that I have given them to the goblins in a secret account to be given to you using either name addressed in the letter to you.** _

_**Don't worry, they don't know or won't let Dumbledore know or anyone that isn't you given it because you have my blood on you and you can only indeed access the account.** _

_**p.s. I think your ideas and beliefs are what the magical definitely needs in it.** _

_**Blood Signed Harry Potter.** _

I finished the letter signing the bottom part of my blood, so the dark lord knows everything written is not a lie. Harry then folded it neatly and called for Dobby.

" _DOBBY_ " he whispered and watched as Dobby appeared in the small unimpressive and almost covered in brown dried blood everywhere looking in the bedroom. The wide-eyed looking ex-house elf came into the bedroom with a barely audible pop "The great Harry Potter has called for Dobby?!" he said in an excited tone of voice.

 _"shhh please be quiet Dobby, I need you to deliver this letter to Voldemort and before you say anything just listen to this message is very very important it is absolutely imperative that he receives this, so I'm begging you to do this. For me. please."_ I say in a pleading voice that you can practically hear the desperate and stubborn tone sounding in my pitch.

I could see Dobby reluctantly begin to submit to my request as he understood that what was written in this letter could be the key to my life or my death either option didn't really bother me.

Dobby grasped the letter from an outstretched hand and disappeared quietly with one last forlorn look in my direction before turning and popping away to do what I practically begged Dobby to do.

I then began writing again this time though this was not a letter an untold truth that I had never dared to tell anyone or show anyone but a group of deeply trusted people who I made swear an oath on their magic to keep quiet about unless given permission in any way or form to tell.

**"I Harrison James Potter am writing to tell you about my life from my side of things seeing as no one bothered to ask me before doing anything they wanted to about my so-called important life.**

**I was left on the doorstep of my relative's stairs at night on one November night, and I was taken in and endured worse than a house elf that seemed to be treated.**

**understand that I was not given an actual room as I was deemed not worthy of deserving a real bedroom to live in, so the 11 years of my life I lived in the cupboard under the stairs in the first letter I received was actually named that exact title.**

_**TO POTTER, HARRY JAMES** _

_**NUMBER 4, PRIVET DRIVE** _

_**THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS.** _

**I first thought it was a joke but then how would anyone but my relatives know that I was living in the cupboard under the stairs. To put how bad my life has been, I will be frank and honest and say that I have been:**

**both mentally and verbally**

**That's the simplest way to phrase it.**

**I was first made to do the housework as soon as I could walk and then raped from the age of 5 years old.**

**Because, as my uncle put it so beautiful to me, Vernon said, "Freaks need to learn how to earn their keep in this house seeing as this and cleaning is all you're ever going to be good for in you're a sad excuse for an unwanted life."**

**Oh boy and did I learn, not only did he use me but he let others pay to "play" with me and with every time it happened the more accustomed I grew to the pain. My innocence was taken from me and from then on it just seemed to get worse.**

**When I first found out that the fact that I could change my features and hair and blah blah weren't unnatural and freakish about me was because of magic, as Hagrid, half-giant, told me. I couldn't believe it that there was a way out of this hellhole that people call a family more like a house of undursleyish hating life things.**

**That house was not and never would have been my home I'd have instead been murdered or committed my own suicide before I called this house any of my abusive and painful looking hell.**

**Then Hagrid told me the truth, and I found out that instead of being able to make friends because they wanted to become my friends by choice and not by wanting the fame that came with being my friend entailed showed it ugly looking head and stared at that. ME.**

_**whipped, raped, beaten, verbally abused, gangbanged, overworked, neglectful, uncared, and more** _

**That I suddenly had a whole bunch of expectations thrust upon me didn't help me at all, and everything seemed to go downhill I have no regrets about everything that happened, but I do wish things happened differently.**

**The only real thing that I would change in my life is the fact that I never told my crushes how I felt about them.**

**Lastly that I didn't listen to the sorting hat and let him place me in Slytherin like I was supposed to go too at Hogwarts maybe then I could have been happier and possibly even saved.**

**Now I don't want anyone or anything nor do I want to be saved or rescued at all in this world if I were to be dead anytime soon or be in a dying state.**

**I pray that anyone should read this letter so I don't have one or more purposes to live for so there's no point in saving me when I want to die."**

**That's all I have to write for now from**

**Yours truly,**

**HJP the boy who wished he wasn't the one who lived in this life.**

I put the notebook down and ripped out the letter neatly folding in half before a slam could be heard coming from the front door downstairs and I paled because that could only mean one thing.

I was going to be punished severly because something bad happened to Vernon at work today, or because Dudley or Aunt Petunia told him that I did something wrong or didn't do it at all.

I prayed that it wasn't any of those and that he just accidentally slammed the door, closing it a bit too hard and it caused it to slam loudly.

But the feeling that I was wrong just grew in my stomach and I knew when I heard the telltale of creaking on the stairway coming up towards the locked door that I knew today was not going to end very well for me or my body.

TBC.

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction ideas, and feedback is also appreciated if anyone who has experience wants to help be my beta that would be truly appreciated by me just send me an email either by my PM or my gmail which begins macosta1009 and then so till next time.

Updates may not come at a set time so bare with me please.


	2. Invitation accepted

Chapter 2 Invitation Accepted.

Harry laid face down on the old dingy blood and sex smelling mattress, feeling agonizing pain in his backside every single time he moved his body an inch.

Harry knew he knew one day he would snap and the bottle up feelings that were inside him would come off with no way to recap that box.

Just as he felt himself close his eyes for a bit of sleep, his aunt's footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, and the telltale knocks of sharp quick knocks and his aunt began to screech.

"Up boy, and get downstairs to make breakfast and go get the groceries."

With what she wanted to say she was left muttering about how I ruined their normal lives with my freakishness being here.

'Trust me I would not want to be around or near you either.' I thought hatefully as well as I painstakingly quickly got up and dressed carefully of the marks on my back and pain in my rear end.

Voldemort pov

Seeing my trusted followers stay behind like they were ordered to I then asked them a question so to test if I could tell them "what do you believe about children abused?" seeing their reactions I knew that we were all on the same page of children never should be abused. I then got out the letter and showed it to the both of them seeing the look on both faces and how their reactions different each other while both were shocked Severus looked almost distraught.

"Severus?" I asked to want to gauge his reaction

"What are you going to do my lord?" Lucius spoke up.

That seemed to make the potion master snap out of his daze he somehow entered in too.

"How do we know he'll be there, my lord?" asked Lucius.

I was unsure of how to answer, so I looked down at the innocent piece of paper lying upon my dark mahogany desk. I picked up my parchment and inked quill before writing my decision down and finally called for Dobby the house elf.

He came into the study, his figure barely making a noise as he came from wherever he was hiding too.

I slowly yet gracefully stood up trying to reel back in his anger but could hold himself from doing so the dark curses and not the magic words either, no he was on cursing in every language he knew to try to calm himself down.

"What do we do now, my lord?" I looked at my friends and responded saying

"We can't do anything until a response comes back if one does come back." We waited for the reply to come from the elf in Harry's form of a letter.

Time passed and happened to be nearing two days since potters letter to me. I didn't know that what happened to him was worse than I could have ever dreamed of doing to a much less powerful magical child regardless of whether we were or are enemies or not.

It was early the next morning while eating breakfast with the Malfoy Sr. and Jr. as well as Severus, and I was reading at the head of the table an article by Rita Skeeter.

When a sudden crack was heard filtering into the herd inside, Dobby didn't seem to pay much attention to the fact that his old employers were right there staring and trying to blink the sleepiness still in his eyes out.

This letter was different unlike the last one, and this one was covered with stains of blood that looked somewhat fresh. I thought on disturbingly as I plucked the slightly crumpled piece of paper from the old Malfoy house on my left hand.

"t-the great master harry is not ok he hurt badly he needs saving but dobby wasn't allowed to do anything because he said not to help him, but I can deliver a letter to you, so I will be providing a letter master Harry never wanted to have people know about.' Then he popped out of the house back to wherever he was supposed to be at this moment.

When I opened the letter, I did not expect what had been written at all but to see this was angering because while I know that there are more muggles than there are witches and wizards and that we wouldn't indeed be able to make them submit at least not yet.

I sat there my face went blank my emotions that I thought impossible to feel surged up through my body like a snake slithering up a tree. I silently gave the letter to Severus and Lucius while his son looked as well seeing as he was in the middle of both his old friends.

Young Draco's reaction was the complete opposite of what I honestly was expecting, it was anger and lust but lastly protectiveness and yearning. My lord, you are going to get him right, he said, almost begging me to the tone of his voice smooth but worried, shown through the cracks of his perfect pureblood mask.

Perhaps I thought there was more than I thought to go on between those two with that thought in my mind, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why young Draco I didn't know you cared, but I feel as though you do more than care now don't you?"

He paled a bit of his face looking away from the three eyes of all US adults staring at him narrowed at the fact that their sin was hiding something from them and their lord and it seemed it was nothing that could be brushed off so easily.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said, and Draco again repeated his words "Harry, and I are dating" was his barely audible voice and both of his parents looked quite shocked at this revelation. But all I could do was smirk knowing I heard him full and well the first whispered time he said it but wanted his parents to know as well.

Lucius Pov

I was not as shocked as I should've been seeing as that's all my son ever wrote about in his letter to me and I knew he was going to try courting him.  
He had my blessing should he conjure enough Slytherin and Malfoy pride we owned in our bodies a got him some courting gift. which made my mind up even if our lord's weren't well harry your invitation has just been accepted but not by death but by my son who is wanting you and what a malfoy wants a malfoy gets -  
TBC, so what you think comments are appreciated and so is feedback.


	3. Mine not yet.

Chapter 3 mine not yet?

Hello readers, just informing you that this might be and already is being copied to wattpad and ao3 which are easier to write on, especially when it comes to writing.

I don't own Harry Potter. i wish i did though the r\things i would do to harry.

-mouth waters-

Voldemort's Pov

'Well this is interesting' i thought to look down at the letter after the house elf disappeared once again. the words could be coming seen with blood on them and some with a stain that I cringe when I think what it is. " **Lucius**. **Severus** " I called out in a velvety tone since I got back my old appearance back.

He stepped up to my throne and kneeled, " **Yes** , **my lord**?" he said in his usual silky tone of voice while Snape's answering tone of voice was darker and profound.

**"I want you two to go and get ready to accompany me, later on, we are going to pick up the Potter boy, and Bella may just get some new toys to play with if everything stated in this letter is true to its wording."**

They both nodded their heads and rose from their kneeling positions, and Severus stared at my face with a blank look that hid many things behind those onyx eyes that could suck you in if you stared long enough.

**"What is wrong with Severus, tell me what are you thinking so hard about?"**

"N **nothing my lord, but if it is true, then that would mean Albus has not only lied to the order but the wizarding world as well. He told everyone that Harry Potter was safe and loved and was being spoiled rotten with whatever he wanted wherever he is.**

**And I was told that to my lord if the wizarding world was ever to find out that Harry Potter was definitely abused by the same people Albus claimed to be spoiling and loved him it could cause a lot of distrust to fall onto the light."**

**"He is right, my lord, and I do believe I know the right person to spread this around the wizarding world," stated Lucius.**

**"Rita Skeeter,"** they said at the same time.

That woman, while begging to be Aked, was the only one who would be able to slander the light while making the dark look good and be genuinely able to get away with the consequences of doing so. " **fine but let me be clear to make sure she not only makes Dumbledore look bad but the whole light side as well because if we play are cards just right we might just be able to get the wizarding world to turn their backs on the light side and all their beliefs on the 'GREATER GOOD' as they called it. one mistake and she won't live to tell anyone anything anymore in her pathetic waste of life."**

 **"Understood my lord,"** replied Severus and Lucius, looking tense at my responses.

 **"Be here at 8:30 tomorrow to come with me to collect the potter boy am I understood?"** I say in a commanding tone, leaving no chance to argue with me.

 **"Yes, M'lord."** Two answers came at the same time again from each one.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day I can already tell that something bad is going to happen' i sighed 'why must i always be the one saving people shouldn't that be dumbledore's job oh wait he is not as innocent as he looks nevermind dumbledore would probably kill the poor children that he tries to 'save'.

I got up off the throne like a king chair and began walking to my chambers, making sure not to pass anyone without being recognised as their lord first and foremost.

i stop to open my doors when I reach my room seeing the house elves already cleaned this room as they do it first before any other room gets down as I am the master of this household/I remove my clothes and step into the shower which starts automatically and realized that Draco didn't say one word after revealing his little secret I wouldn't teach him a lesson this time but next time.

He would be in this room on my lap...i cleared my throat realizing that I know a situation at hand and couldn't stop thinking about Draco and harry being fucked entirely by me and having them grow with my children in their stomachs at that thought alone I came, and then it hit me like a ton of spells, and I knew a way to compel harry want to stay alive for even if it was just for all the wrong reasons like sex. but I knew that both draco and harry would be mine to have and to impregnate to fuck however and whenever I want too.

I grinned at the thought of both of them fucking my dick while pregnant and couldn't help begin to ouch my massive cock going fast and hard whiles thinking of all the dirty things I could do to them together and the power the children would have as both boys are very magically powerful and f course both were soon to become my sexy cock sluts ready to do whatever was commanded of them no matter what it was.

But then again I was already thinking ahead of myself, like always, but what Voldemort wants, he still gets whether wanted or not. They would learn to be mine even if they had to be brainwashed somehow they would most definitely become my lovers and consorts to live with my two dark princes forever and always.

i got out of the shower an hour later taking a longer than usual amount of time to shower, seeing as I had some personal problems to take care of oh yes they were going to pay to make me want to have them so much it hurt, I growled animalistically already knowing what to do to make sure it happened at the right time.

soon youre both going to be mine for eternity.

so what do you all think of this chapter reviews and feedback are most definitely welcomed here.


	4. Regrets

Chapter 4 regrets

Lucius pov

Severus had been quiet as we walked into the hallway that led to our bedchamber.

 **"what has gotten you thinking so hard lover?" I** murmur into his ear seductively as we see the portrait to our bedroom and say the password to enter our chamber and the painting closed with an audible click on the wall.

My words seem to have an impact on my beloved lover, and he comes back into reality, which he didn't look too happy I noticed that fact immediately

He's not been like this in since a few years back that it has been too long as to remember what the reason for the last time was spent being about.

 **"he lied to me and every one of us in the order of the damn cuckoo birds; he promised that he was adored and spoiled rotten by the people who were watching over him. I was angry, and I was so convinced that the Potter boy was going to be the same as his father was I mistreated him and me being bitter about the reason for why Lily was dead and not him I had never given him a single thought on the apparent abuse that I should have known better than the other head of houses especially when it was me that was once in the same manner as of this having been abused by a relative also,"** he said in a statement that it was not a good thing for me to think about it, the first of which is not able to do that problem over again in order to make it right back.

" **Just because we can't go back and redo them mistakes that you have made doesn't mean that you can't find a way to make it right again. "** I say in a comforting and gentle tone.

 **"Make it right again...THATS IT LUCE YOU ARE A GENIUS.!** He said as he jumped off of the edge of the bed we were sitting on. Sever us ran over to his potions trunk and opened the lid in which he then climbed down the ladder of the nose and promptly disappeared from my perspective view of his body.

I think I was waiting for about two hours in which I decided to take a nap while I was waiting for him to come back out of the box and explain what the heck he was going on about the again part. It was another couple of hours before the sound of a trunk lid being closed had woken me up and gracefully sitting on the edge of the bed again.

" **did you find what you 're looking for in the potions trunk? The reason being as you left the room and went into the chest in a record amount of time to search for it." I** asked him genuinely interested in whatever it was that he was searching for all the time being.

However, he seems to have somehow tuned out the world and focused intensively on the potions book he is reading at the moment; I smiled at him with a gentle and amusing small smile before I head into the bathroom and began undressing myself to get a shower and the shower comes on automatically at the right temperature of the desired effect on the showerhead.

Time skipped

By the time I got out of the shower he was still reading the book and not noticing that I was finished, I grabbed a new book I had purchased from knockturn alley a few days ago and began to read the first few chapters of the book.

I sometimes think some point in the book I had begun to be falling into a peaceful sleep, so I place the writing on the bedside table and closed my eyes and slept

-/-/-

Severus pov.

I looked up, and once I had finished reading the book chapters on what I was looking for all this time only noticing that Lucius was asleep in the bed and that it would soon be morning.

I just sighed and closed the book after making a little creasing at the end of the page. I think about what I had found while I was getting a shower and getting ready to go to bed. The idea is unthought merely of seeing as the ministry still bans the potion for using too much 'dark' ingredients as the idiots have put it.

I smile as I laid in bed with my lover and promise to then right all the wrongs that I have been causing Lily's son. This time around though I was going to make it easier for the soon to be a new child into the world and have a redo that was long overdue for the wizarding world to come and get done and over with.

I'm not going to sit back and do nothing against the light anymore I'm going to help to make the dark lord fight again and win no matter how hard it will be for the world to get used to living in this world must be changed for the better sake of wizarding humanity and the purpose of magic herself to stop magic from dying altogether.

I woke up to feeling a warmth pressed against my stomach, and then I realized it was Lucius who was still laying there sleeping beside me curled in an adorably cute manner and I cannot resist the urge to start kissing down the sides of his neck making the same person start to moan softly becoming louder as the time progressed and not before long we were making love to each other.

Time Skip

-/-/- did you guys enjoy the chapter. You could comment and vote for part if you did and Ido thinks feedback is not a bad thing to get as long as you keep it filtered, please. Thanks for reading until the next chapter.

Bye Mae


	5. Chapter 5

If someone had known that my whole life would have revolved around pain, I would have put me out of my misery and just killed me point-blank. But of course, unless you're named Luna Lovegod or a time-travelling seer from the future, then it just isn't possible to do it anyway.

I grabbed a piece of paper from within the second-hand and hardly even used the notebook and began to write either what would be my suicide letter of confession or my will or even better a letter with a simple sentence written on it saying.

I hope the dark side wins the war and that the order of the Pheonix dies a painfully slow death and also I Harrison James Potter leaves everything to Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegod, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur and Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom. For Albus to the many damned names and outrageous titles, I at this moment leave you nothing, the same goes for Molly Weasley-Nee Prewitt, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.

The final will to Harry James Potter is finished.

 

I laughed inwardly at the thought of someone from the dark, seeing this and taking it to the Gringotts as my last will. Wouldn't that be a kicker, I began to cough harshly, my throat coughing up mucus and blood along the side the coughing fit I've been having for the past few days.

 

I would say I am afraid of dying, but then I would be telling a big lie because I want death to come to get me. 

 

I want to go to sleep knowing that I will never wake up again feeling like my back is going to split or how my ribs aren't going to be healed correctly unless I rebreak and then realign them.

 

My blackout from the loss of feeling in my body that I know its slow but not too slow is beginning to shut itself down from all the injuries caused this summer by the Dursleys, and I welcome the feeling of darkness washing over me like a comforting dream.

Draco Malfoy Pov

It was stupid to say that we were dating when the truth was that while we had thought about dating we knew it would never honestly work out as we felt more like brothers than we ever would boyfriends and so we decided to stay close friends almost like true brothers in secret me being the older and he being his younger childlike self.

Looking back in my life i wash I had been raised differently and not the way that my b*tch of a mother did well more like didn't and just passed me off to the house elves to increase, my father and papa were always trying to be there for me but I knew that even though they wanted to they were to busy to be able to come home still when I needed them so I stopped asking them stuff and telling them my wishful stories of having a sibling or siblings and telling them all the things me and my siblings would have done together.

Until Harry and I indeed became secret friends, I didn't let people see my true feelings and act like I was expected to in this pureblood community I was raised to live in and become when I was old enough to go and do so on my own.

He was not what I actually expected him to be like and when I finally saw that for the truth it was then that we decided, that maybe we could have a small do over and introduce ourselves properly to one another.

Just like that, we were secret friends almost brothers after we told each other everything that went on behind the theatre's curtains and realised that even though, we grew up in different worlds.  
We weren't that unlike in fact, while it seemed like it was all great in school, how we acted out of it was like an entirely new person.

I begged Harry to let me tell someone I had known could have at least made an effort to try and help like my godfather Severus but all he did was laugh bitterly and say that he wouldn't believe a word of what I tell him and that he only thinks of me as my father's carbon copy from my looks down to my attitude in attention-seeking. I thought up a list of people I knew I could tell who would help, but he refused to listen to even one name that was listed stating that he was fine and didn't need the help that I was offering.

I knew it was a lie but part of me still believed him because I couldn't help feeling like if I understood hard enough, it would become the real truth, but I should have seen through that lie and called him for it but I couldn't, and I didn't know why. When I got off the couch, I was sitting staring at the burning flames as they licked the wood like a hungry wolf, eating it preyed fresh after they killed it.

 

And then I cried more than I have since I was a young child who waited for both his papa and father to come home and hug him and tell them they loved him more than the simple jobs they had to do and that they would never leave him ever again. Until it never happened and that wish became smaller and smaller till it was locked away in the back of my mind along with the stories that I used to rant and rave about. They are stored inside that boxed trunk with the locks on it and are never to be seen in the light of day ever again.

I felt like everything that was weighing me down from being honest was finally disappearing and remembered what Harry had once said: "When you forgive the ones you are mad at and finally let everything that you're locking up inside you go free then that locked owl cage you seem to be trapped in will open as quick as the alohamora spell the only then will you finally feel delighted."

 

so what do you all think of this chapter updates will not be posted on regular timings more online when I am in the writing ready to do so mode I will do so with the best effort I can.

BYE MAE!1XDXDXDXDXD


	6. What

I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter starts with Voldemort talking about Harry, and the rest is mostly about the dracos background in a sort of way.

Knowing what the child is because that is what he is a child in technical terms a magical creature as well known for being protective of their young but seeing as potter heir has no parents to be able to provide and protect him then, and that was technically my fault on the parents being a dead part.

But I have found a solution that may be beneficial to all of us this being that if we raise him all over again and blood adopt him as a newborn, he most likely will keep his mother's original eye colour and then get more of his parents colouring, and traits other than the eyes will be better.

I think back on what provoked me to start the prophecy in the first place, but the truth of the matter is that I don't know what made me act in the first place, but I have a slight suspicion on what happened or who happened if I am realistic and logical. Albus Dumbledore and his bumbling group of bumblebees, Peter Pettigrew, that snivelling rat Nagini will enjoy finally getting to have a nice dinner from him to eat.

Nothing is stopping me from doing what I can to make it up to the young Harry Potter.

Snapes Pov.

I always have relived the moment of coming into the boy's room and finding lily on the floor motionless he red hair cascaded around her like fallen angels and her eyes as empty as the imperious curse on someone staring straight at the wall as though looking at someone who was but isn't there now.

Hearing a baby's shrill scream of crying was what I noticed next and realized that in Lily's dead arms Harry who was holding his dead mother's hand and calling out for mother who was never going to answer his call and for some reason he seemed to realize this and was looking towards me as though I could make everything all better.

Now looking back at that moment what I should have done for him is what I didn't do and now till the end of time I will always regret it and now doing this potion for young potter will erase the years of pain that he should never have gone through because of dumbledores meddling.

He didn't deserve the pain he went through and neither did Draco, either what his mother did to him for years without Lucius and me, or anyone for that matter noticing has everyone who cares for him, especially Lucius, who has always wanted a family as large as the Weasleys, was absolutely devastated by the whole issue entirely.

Draco was a miracle that somehow survived the physical, magical spells that his bitch of a birther did to him she doesn't have the right to be called a mother to him or anyone for that matter of fact and when both Lucius and I found out what had and has happened Lucius for this matter lost his creature inheritance taking over entirely.

I would almost tear Narcissa to shreds if I hadn't held him back physically and magically in this matter. We found him bleeding in the living room bleeding, and that bitch stood near him and brandished another curse upon her lips which stopped as soon as we saw she had noticed us and started to try to make up an excuse to tell us about what she was doing and why.

This didn't stop Lucius from almost wholly transforming into his creature form and killing her though I wouldn't have stopped him but having him go to Azkaban to kill that thing was not worth it, and I don't think Draco would have wanted to have to visit his father while he was in prison and neither would I.

But it would have been amusing to see her writhing in pain which she did when I got my hands on my wand and put my spelling vocabulary to work on her.

Dracos Pov.

I wish I was a baby again at the time when I didn't have to worry about going to school or if my birther would ever be coming back and hurting me for being a useless son she would say to me all the time.

Thinking back I don't know when she had started hating me, and I don't want to know either she is not in my life anymore, and for some reason I can't help but wish that I had a second chance at life and that this time it would be perfect and I wouldn't be hated and unloved by anyone this time.

My father loves me with his life, and so does my godfather as well as my surrogate father who I see as the perfect mother who I wished was my mother and not Narcissa.

Remus is so mothering to me, and I love that it was he who seemed to take over being my surrogate mother and if the potion I have been seeing and hearing about that Severus is brewing in his lab at his house and I don't think I want to be left out and from what I saw him doubling it recently i think he knows that I want this too and Remus seems t be happier as well as when he gave Severus his blood the other day for the blood adoption potion seeing as I would know that potion anywhere as it was Severus himself who taught me how to recognise what potion is which.

I have been making sure that all I have has been packed away for the time being when it comes to me being reborn and that way everything that I go through will be as though it never happened before and I also have been making sure that they know that I am okay with the idea that it is going to happen sooner or later.

Remus Pov

When I first met Harry and Draco in the third year, my protectiveness came out of nowhere seeing the haunted looks in both of their eyes, and I just needed to make sure nothing ever happened to them ever again.

But then something happened, and the next thing I knew Lucius and I were tingling in the sheets together with his snug against each other and my ass sore as hell but in the right way.

That's all for this chapter.


	7. Now

Harry's POV

Flashback to being rescued from Dursleys house

I have always wanted a family that doesn't matter if they're biologically mine or if they are blood adopted or not by me. A family is a family regardless of where they came from or how they came to be your family.

I didn't get to feel what it was like to be loved by the Dursleys even though they were blood-related to me, seeing this only just pushed me further down the road of revelations.

I'm gay. No one but Draco knows this secret because if the Dursleys found out that I was gay, adding that to the already despised fact that to them having a wizard living within their house was terrible.

But learning that I like guys and not women like they believe all ordinary people do in this world then they would probably think I love their son, my big tub of lard cousin Dudley, which would never happen.

They would murder me during my sleep and probably burn my body in the woods behind the playground a functional few blocks from the house and say I ran away if they questioned my whereabouts and that would be the end of that.

I'm not ashamed of being gay, believe me, I couldn't care less about that revelation, but everyone else - especially that damn weaslette and the other git - who never stops whining about being hungry.

As if that weasel would ever know the meaning of being truly hungry in his miserable, pathetic excuse of wizard and magic.

"They would dissipate whatever small amount of brain cells they seem to have somewhere deep inside their pea-sized brains.

That hat are covered in dust from not being used by them at all, which is a waste of brains and air being used to keep their existences alive now," Harry said out loud

I am a submissive partner, and I know this for a matter of fact because I can't see myself ever topping or ever wanting to cut it feels like it's not right for me to be on top and being bottomed by someone who never fails to make me hot and horny for sex.

Though I am a teenager, which explains those urges, seeing as all the boys go through puberty and gender identity phases, I didn't have that phase though, because even as a young child in my past I just somehow knew that I didn't want to be together with their genders.

But with boys, I always seemed to know that I was meant to be with a person of the same sex as myself.

This year I have been having visions of Voldemort and his death eaters, which I tell no one about, not because I am unable to but because I want them to suffer the way I was being left here to experience.

Unless it had to do with a child involved in being in danger from Voldemort or his followers, then I could care less about what they are fondling or tortured.

I was so deep in my thoughts I almost didn't hear the commotion that seemed to be coming from the living room downstairs I listened to the fast and deep thuds of feet rushing in the direction of the stairway and then following the path towards Dudley's second bedroom.

I was locked from the inside as the Dursleys locked me back in after my "punishment for being a freak," as it was so eloquently put into terms of words for my painstakingly bleeding again.

The scars covering the sides were newer than others littered all along my back and words specifically carved out with a knife are degrading terms and words all over and a new one added from the time I came home this summer from the train station in platform 9 and 3/4 quarters apparently I was late according to their schedules.

They saw fit to write the words "TIME WASTER" onto my back as that's what I had caused them ever since I had been dropped off at their doorstep that windy November day/night.

But back to my point of the what I was trying to say was that well Voldemorts smoking hot he looks like a fucking Greek god or king for merlin and morganas sake mn I wish I could have a threesome sandwich I would do so with Voldemort and Draco.

Just the thought of that idea displaying in my head which was causing my sight to darken in a wrong way as I am too weak to heal my entire body enough so I can live or at least survive.

Barely in the household to do my chores which I hadn't been given today because they were going to someplace they were invited to by Vernon's boss for the rest of there summer meaning no more chores or having to see their ugly faces for the rest of the summer break.

I thanked every single god or goddess or type of mighty being that I had ever read in books about or through the voices coming from the telly when they were watching a movie with something like a religion that Harry didn't honestly know if it was real or fake, to begin in.

But did so anyway, just in case it was who truly knew what was a god or goddess or a person of higher power or favour? Versus those who weren't. No one does, so that fact doesn't exactly matter much to him, as long as he believes it is or isn't in his own life, then so what?

But yeah back to the actual story in this present moment I could hear the footsteps stop in front of my door some words and clicks than the door bursting open without even a bang that is sometimes caused by opening the door with too much force displayed by whoever hands opening it make.

I hear a gasp of horror coming from multiple people as I try to open up my darkening rapid vision focus that was until I felt something like a spell enveloped my sore, openly visible scarred back not by much of a choice as I am too weak even to blink a lot right now.

The last thing I see and try to hear as best I can to decipher what the person in front of me is trying to say by the movement of his lips if that means anything about how well of a shape I am.

The last thing I remember hearing before I pass out is that you're safe now; we're not going to let you die on us when we've only just saved." And then I was out.

Thanks for reading the next chapter, it will be out soon.

Maybe if I had some inspiration, I could post sooner...

wink wink

hint hint

What do you all believe should happen next whos pov should I write from for the next chapter?

bye mae peace out all


	8. IDK

Harry's POV

I have always wanted a family that doesn't matter if they're biologically mine or if they are blood adopted or not by me. A family is a family regardless of where they came from or how they came to be your family.

I didn't get to feel what it was like to be loved by the Dursleys even though they were blood-related to me, seeing this only just pushed me further down the road of revelations.

I'm gay. No one but Draco knows this secret because if the Dursleys found out that I was gay, adding that to the already despised fact that to them having a wizard living within their house was terrible.

But learning that I like guys and not women like they believe all ordinary people do in this world then they would probably think I love their son, my big tub of lard cousin Dudley, which would never happen.

They would murder me during my sleep and probably burn my body in the woods behind the playground a functional few blocks from the house and say I ran away if they were ever questioned about my whereabouts and that would be the end of that.

I'm not ashamed of being gay, believe me, I couldn't care less about that revelation, but everyone else - especially that damn weaslette and the other git - who never stops whining about being hungry.

As if that weasel would ever know the meaning of being truly hungry in his miserable, pathetic excuse of wizard and magic.

They would dissipate whatever small amount of brain cells they seem to have somewhere deep inside their pea-sized brains that are covered in dust from not being used by them at all, which is a waste of brains and air being used to keep their existences alive now.

I am a submissive partner, and I know this for a matter of fact because I can't see myself ever topping or ever wanting to cut it feels like it's not right for me to be on top and being bottomed by someone who never fails to make me hot and horny for sex.

Though I am a teenager, which explains those urges, seeing as all the boys go through puberty and gender identity phases, I didn't have that phase though, because even as a young child in my past I just somehow knew that I didn't want to be together with their genders, but with boys I always seemed to know that I was meant to be with a person of the same sex as myself.

This year I have been having visions of Voldemort and his death eaters, which I tell no one about, not because I am unable to but because I want them to suffer the way I was being left here to experience.

Unless it had to do with a child being involved in being in danger from Voldemort or his followers, then I could care less about what they are fondling or tortured.

I was so deep in my thoughts i almost didn't hear the commotion that seemed to be coming from the living room downstairs i hear the fast and deep thuds of feet rushing in the direction of the stairway and then following the path towards Dudley's second bedroom in which I was locked from the inside as the Dursleys locked me back in after my "punishment for being a freak" as it was so eloquently put into terms of words for my painstakingly bleeding again.

The scars covering the sides were newer than others littered all along my back and words specifically carved out with a knife are degrading terms and words all over and a new one added from the time I came home this summer from the train station in platform 9 and 3/4 quarters apparently I was late according to their schedules.

They saw fit to write the words "TIME WASTER" onto my back as that's what I had caused them ever since I had been dropped off at their doorstep that windy November day/night.

But back to my point of the what I was trying to say was that well Voldemorts smoking hot he looks like a fucking Greek god or king for merlin and morganas sake mn I wish I could have a threesome sandwich I would do so with Voldemort and Draco.

Just the thought of that idea displaying in my head which was causing my sight to darken in a wrong way as i am too weak to heal my entire body enough so I can live or at least survive barely in the household to do my chores which I hadn't been given today because they were going to someplace they were invited to by Vernon's boss for the rest of there summer meaning no more chores or having to see their ugly faces for the rest of the summer break.

I thanked every single god or goddess or type of mighty being that I had ever read in books about or through the voices coming from the telly when they were watching a movie with something like a religion that Harry didn't honestly know if it was real or fake, to begin with.

But did so anyway, just in case it was who truly knew what was a god or goddess or a person of higher power or favour? Versus those who weren't. No one does, so that fact doesn't exactly matter much to him, as long as he believes it is or isn't in his own life, then so what?

But yeah back to the actual story in this present moment I could hear the footsteps stop in front of my door some words and clicks than the door bursting open without even a bang that is sometimes caused by opening the door with too much force displayed by whoever hands opening it make.

i hear gasp of horror come from multiple people as i try to open my darkening rapidly vision focus that was until i feel something like a spell envelope my sore openly visible scarred back no by much of a choice as I am too weak even to blink a lot right now the last thing I see and try to hear as best I can to decipher what the person in front of me is trying to say by the movement of his lips if that means anything about how well of a shape I am in.

The last thing I remember hearing before I passed out is that you're safe now; we're not going to let you die on us when we've only just saved." And then I was out.

Thanks for reading the next chapter, it will be out soon.

Maybe if I had some inspiration, I could post sooner...

Wink Wink

Hint hint

What do you all believe should happen next, whos pov should I write from for the next chapter?

bye mae peace out all


	9. Not Dead Yet

I'm Not Dead Yet?

What is it that people seem to find something that can be deemed wrong with me?

I have done nothing to anybody, but it just seems like being born was my offence and if that is the case then maybe they would be better off getting fucked by something because even though I wanted or still want to die, people still think it is ok to be uptight assholes and bitches.

I wish that the entirety of the wizarding world who's ever done me wrong would burn on the spot and then dragged down to hade hellhounds for food or a new play toy that both sounds like a horrible way to die, which is what I would hope for.

I mean when the dark kills at least he is quick when he doesn't want the person to die painfully like how both my parents went ready even with the fake prophecy which caused their death he was still merciful as he usually likes to say to people when he thinks he is kind.

"I assure you, Harry, I am both unamused nor am I merciful," said a smooth voice and I blink my eyes slowly open when I can get them to move blinking furiously to get them used to the light like you're supposed to when first reopening your eyes after your unconscious.

"Voldemort?" I asked carefully not fully able to see without my glasses. There was a moment of silence, and I thought for a sec he left quietly without me finding out till now. Till he spoke again this time in a much softer tone as though trying to comfort me and in a sad emotionally-starved for touch and love teen it worked.

I stared at him unblinkingly for almost a 1 minute before I said again, "I'm not dead, yet I'll take it if this is anything to go on by?"

'Not yet, thankfully, I wouldn't want to lose my prize before the victor even wins.'

It would be such a pity if that were to happen. I suppose you want to have me at the finish line in my birthday suit too?" I respond sarcastically not even hiding my surprise when he laughs and nods his head saying I would not mind that at all.

"Fuck you," I say, sneering.

"Isn't that what this whole conversation has been about? Who's fucking who?" he says with a smug grin on his face that looks very human now and very fucking hot like he could be a Greek model hot, those piercing red eyes staring at me hungrily and I know I will be having a lot of fun messing with his head: I wonder if Drake will want to join in on the teasing?'

I smiled innocently while his eyes narrowed in suspicion: "What are you planning, Harrison James Potter?"

"Nothing you need to worry about your hot stuff," I say seductively, he blinks before saying "what?" "I said nothing you need to worry about my lord. did you think I said something else?" "no, not really."

"May I ask if Draco is around?" I asked hesitantly. "He is with his fathers in the library right now. Why?" "When can I be allowed to visit him?"

"I will bring him down to you don't you think of moving from that bed little one."

He called a house-elf to deliver the message to Draco, and within 5 minutes tops, Draco Lucius and Severus all appeared inside the makeshift infirmary/guest bedroom, with two of the three holding hands.

"Why do you look so suspicious-looking Professor Snape?" "I assure you Potter this is my regular face or is your eyesight inadequate to notice this fact of truth?" he says in a mocking tone of voice.

"If you say so professor," he handed me a potion and said to take this to help with my eyesight, and then hands me a familiar looking one I know to be a pain relieving potion and "take the reliever first, it would help manage your pain."

I shrug doing as he says before picking up the sight potion and drink it down quickly it takes 30 seconds before I feel the effects of what I guess to be the potion making effect and before I can blink I pass out in a peaceful slumber — not noticing Draco getting in beside me on the bed and being given the same potion he too passing out 30 seconds later.

Severus POV

They took the potion quickly while I regret having to lie to my new son I couldn't think of any other way to get him to drink the de-ageing potion, unlike Draco who I knew didn't have to be told to lay down when he did.

The dark lord looks at me and says, "This better work Severus." before stalking out of the room in a swift movement leaving just me and Luke alone with our boys the potions reverts them to a newborn with the genetics of whoever's blood is in the vial in this case Lucius myself and Voldemort and it then reverts them to newborns changing there facial features magic and everything having to do with their old life making it so they can start anew and not remember the experience they had had.

I grab Lucius hand, and we walk closer each sitting on one side of the beds and stroke their soft baby hair gently then Lucius surprises me by leaning in and kissing me passionately and deeply making I want to melt into his comforting arms and have him take me right here on the bed but then gently push away gesturing to the boys and saying "not with our sons present you, , sex addict,."

"I am not a sex addict, and I am a Severus Addict; there is a big difference because I wouldn't fuck anyone if it weren't for you and you know that love."

I did know that and couldn't stop my laughter from coming out at his cheesy lines he uses at the most random of times to impress and cheer me up and somehow someway it always seems to work on me.

"You know I can't help it love you to make me say such cheesiness and you and I both know it besides their asleep in from the potion doing its work they won't be able to hear us, love," said a puppy-eyed looking Lucius, knowing I couldn't resist the gorgeous silvery bluey eyes of his that made me melt and give in.

He smirks as if knowing what I was thinking and locks the door with a spell and conjuring up a curtain just in case before transfiguring a bed and pulling me towards it.

What I do to keep him happy is "Ohh yesss," says an overstimulated Lucius, being fucked by my c*ck and loving it.


	10. Lucius

Lucius Pov

after their lovemaking scene.

I rested my head amongst my Severus head, my beautifully sexy mate not that anyone could have him but me. I would kill anyone who even dared to try no, but myself is worthy of having him and vice versa for me.

I awoke to the sound of whimpering coming from behind the curtain, I undid the silencing spell and gently nudged Severus who was laying snuggled cutely beside me, not that he would ever admit to doing so.

"Sev, love, wake up. I think it is happening." At this, he bolted up almost avoiding hitting me in the forehead.

He summons clothes on both of us and gets off the transfigured bed 'when did we do that?' I thought off-handedly.

But rid of that thought when the sounds of two whimpers came from the other side of the curtain we drew up before our lovemaking session.

"Luke came here." After hearing the awe in the tone of voice, I quietly went to him and looked over the bed, my heart almost melting into millions of little pieces.

In front of the newborns, one had platinum blonde, and the other had black hair and looked like Severus and me. I guess they heard us because they instantly started to quiet down and look up their blue eyes shined with curiosity they both had flecks of black and red around the eyes, but while one looked on curiously at us, the other looked at us with longing.

I couldn't help going to pick him up and say, "What are we going to name them sev?"

I stared at him who had picked up what once was Dracario but the name still never sounded right I had always wanted to name him Draconis, but the bitch decided that since it was coming out of her body, the least she got to do was call him.

"Draconis," I say, looking over to Severus, "I always wanted his name to be Draconis, not Dracolura, I don't know what she was high on, but she was not in her right mind when doing the birth."

"Okay, then welcome to the world DracoNIS Lucius Malfoy-Prince." I watched as he looked at the former baby named Harry in Lucius' arms: "I have always wanted to name my son. Neal"

"Well then welcome to the world of the living Neal Severus Malfoy - Prince."

We stood there basking in the glory of our new little ones and thinking of just what we had to look forward to before a laugh broke out of my lips, startling the little one who seemed to be dozing off and both Dray and Sev the latter then glared at me.

"let's look forward to not sleeping and having sex for a while sev love." He looked at me with amusement shined on those deep black eyes before he started chuckling his eyes realising why I was laughing at.

"Well, it's good that we had some big boy fun, and then wasn't it?" He's smirking at me while saying this, I know seeing it was my ideal lover smirk.

"I know" he started walking over to me and when we were close to each other, we heard cooing happen from Dray and his little arm reaching out to Harry's tinier one.

"Why does Neal look like he is premature?" I said I was worried about my newborn son, Severus, looking at this frowning as well. "this potion reverts them to the state of when they were at least a day old so for him to be like this he must have been a preme baby when he was born."

A sudden pop and flash of light had us bewildered and looking to the bed where bank statements and baby documentation on them popped as well as two birth certificates with their new names in the centre of both pages stating their time of birth and their weight and below all three titles of the parents.

"Look at this Luke?" He said he was unsure if he was seeing it and just wanted my clarification. Looking at the certificate which stated that both neal and dray were born but only neal was born prematurely by atleast a whole two months.

But while dray was born perfectly healthy and not premature, their birthdates should be showing different days, but they were at least three years apart, meaning dray would soon age three years, but Harry would stay a baby.

I saw the realisation hit Sev's eyes. "Sev?"

"He talked to his well technically our Goblin accountant about this, I knew something was up, I mean why, so willing to go through with this, leaving everything behind, only to regrow and do it all over again, he's out Slytherin us our love." He laughed, looking at Dray yawning in his (Severus) arms contently.

But that still doesn't explain why Neal was born premature," Severus looked at me in his eyes, saying that we'd figure this out later when they were asleep.

I inclined my head, showing that I understood what he was trying to relay to me.

"So who is going to be the one to tell the Lord that they are reverting to and also who we have decided on as the godparents?" I said.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know Lucius" I jumped and turned around to see him leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

He walked over to Severus and looked down at Dray who was asleep before a small smile came over his face, and he then moved over to me and stared at Neal smile never leaving his face.

He then turned and left before stopping at the door frame and said, "They are cute. but you never repeat what I said this understood?" He says sharply.

"Yes, my Lord," we said simultaneously. Our faces were blank but I know Sev was inwardly pleased with our Lord's comments about our sons and I admit I was too not that I was going to say that to the Lord.

"Right back to the matter of godparents, how about the Lestrange twins and Fenrir and Remus Lupin?" I nodded to the people that Sev stated and was surprised to hear the two werewolves being included,

"He said he would make sure to destroy all my rare ingredients if I didn't name him and lupin godparents" I laughed at this knowing that they don't lie about these sort of things.

Looking out of the window I knew our lives were going to be crazy...

So what do you people believe should happen next? Ideas and comments are a welcome thumbs up if you like it.


	11. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta.

I will be redoing all the chapters and doing more for it so it will leave it up to people's enjoyment.


End file.
